Onigiris dulces
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Cuando Mimi le hace una pregunta a Koushiro, este siempre busca la respuesta correcta, aunque puede que entre ellos dos no exista una respuesta correcta. #mishitroll


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

.

* * *

 **ONIGIRIS DULCES**

Mimi había cocinado unos dulces. En realidad los _onigiris_ no era una comida que tradicionalmente fuese considerada como dulces pero los de Mimi por supuesto sí eran dulces. Divertidos por su exterior e inesperados en su interior.

Después de hacerlos, pensó en la primera persona con la que le gustaría compartirlos y sorpresivamente, como sus _onigiris_ dulces, se presentó en su hogar.

—Oh, Mimi-chan.

La madre de Koushiro, siempre tan amable y correcta la hizo pasar de inmediato. En seguida la radiante sonrisa de Mimi iluminó la estancia y acaparó la mirada de Koushiro que trató de decir algo pero fue incapaz. A Mimi le pareció tierno aunque su rostro estuviese más pálido que sonrojado.

—¡Hice _onigiris_! —presentó con su habitual naturalidad.

Eran para Koushiro pero se los dio a su madre. Era más ilusionante dárselos a ella de todas formas.

—Que amable.

Yoshie sonrió. Era una situación nueva porque normalmente era ella la que daba las bolsas de comida a su hijo y sus amigos. Agradecido, su esposo se animó a probar uno. Y aunque su cubierta de virutas de colores ya fuese una pista determinante de cómo sería el relleno, le sorprendió un sabor tan dulce y empalagoso. No obstante lo supo disimular a tiempo a que la sonrisa de Mimi no desapareciese. Se amplió y Koushiro abrió los ojos proporcionalmente.

Todavía no podía hablar. No estaba en su base de datos encontrarse a Mimi en su casa, con sus padres derrochando desparpajo y alegría.

—¿Deseas quedarte a cenar Mimi-chan?

Tampoco había previsto Koushiro, que tras la amena y cordial charla, su madre siempre amable y deseosa de socializar a su hijo, la invitase a cenar. La consecuencia sí era más previsible. Mimi, con su desbordante sonrisa, asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡La primera cena en casa de mis suegros!

No. Mimi, como sus dulces, siempre era imprevisible.

Cuando las asombradas miradas de sus padres quedaron en él, Koushiro al fin reaccionó; sonrió y se sonrojó.

—¿Mimi-chan y tú son novios? —preguntó la madre sin importar sonar histérica.

Y fue la sonrisa emocionada de Yoshie la que se fue agrandando mientras la de Mimi disminuía. Tanto, tanto, que hasta desapareció.

Koushiro, como de costumbre, tardó en darse cuenta de este pequeño detalle. Lo hizo cuando su madre; exultante y radiante, buscó a su dulce nuera para compartir su alegría y cariño.

—Creo que dijo que iba al aseo —comentó Masami, siempre en apariencia menos emocional que su esposa y más atento que su hijo también.

No estaba en el aseo, eso lo dedujo Koushiro sin necesidad de comprobarlo. Estaba en su fortaleza de la soledad hasta que consiguió su sofisticada oficina. No obstante, su habitación seguía siendo un buen lugar donde aislarse del mundo.

—Es aburrida —Koushiro no entendía a Mimi muchas veces pero sí sabía cuando simplemente debía callar—. Soy la única que nunca había estado aquí, ¿verdad? Supongo que nunca nadie te dijo que era aburrida.

Koushiro analizó sus palabras. Cierto era que por una u otra razón, Mimi nunca había estado en su habitación. Él tampoco había estado jamás en la habitación de Mimi pero supuso que tendría más colores, más peluches y en general más elementos poco funcionales.

Ella era la única de sus amigos que le daría importancia a esos detalles.

Dejó que husmease de un lado a otro un poco más y tímidamente se acercó.

—¿Estás molesta?

Mimi se volteó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta Koushiro!

Y en lo primero que pensó Koushiro fue en que su tono de voz resultaba demasiado elevado. Empujó la puerta.

Mimi observó todos sus, para ella, desesperantes pausados movimientos. Cuando al fin la enfocó, con el rubor en su rostro, Mimi entendió que en realidad no estaba molesta. Estaba triste.

—¿Por qué no les dijiste a tus padres sobre nosotros? —nunca podía impostar su estado emocional. Koushiro notó el cambio de su voz y se preocupó. Se culpabilizó.

Mimi arrugó el entrecejo por escuchar tan solo su respiración un poco dificultosa delatando que intentaba hablar, intentaba comunicarse pero no lo conseguía. Casi nunca lo conseguía.

Eso la enojó, no dejando que ningún pensamiento negativo sobre ella la invadiese. Ella no era la culpable esta vez. ¿Qué había hecho de malo? Cocinar un plato dulce que en teoría no debería ser dulce o por lo menos no tan dulce y querer compartirlo con él, con el chico que renegaba de su existencia.

—¡Koushiro háblame!

—No grites, por favor —trató de aplacar.

Mimi resopló pero mantuvo silencio. No necesitaba apretarle más porque Koushiro no la entendía pero sí la conocía y sabía que si no lograba sincerarse ahora mismo con ella, sus padres jamás olvidarían a su novia. O por lo menos sus escandalosos berrinches.

—¿Es por qué te da apuro?—preguntó Mimi intentando encontrar una serenidad inexistente en ella.

Koushiro era sentimentalmente tímido hasta niveles patológicos. El inicio de su noviazgo fue como un cometa Halley que inesperadamente para Mimi orbitó a su alrededor. Entendía que no le resultase fácil hablar a sus padres de esto.

—En realidad —empezó Koushiro al cabo de un tiempo de reflexión—, mis padres tienden a ilusionarse mucho en esta clase de situaciones.

Mimi lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿A qué te refieres con clase de situaciones Koushiro?, ¿cuántas novias les has presentado? —e infló los cachetes en un infantil gesto de enojo.

—Ninguna —excusó Koushiro con cierto apuro y Mimi no pudo disimular la sonrisa por la ternura que le dio. El correcto Koushiro tomando siempre las cosas tan literal—. Me refiero a que mi madre sobre todo siempre se ha preocupado porque no tuviese muchos amigos y cuando conoció a Taichi y los demás fue muy feliz.

—Ya —Mimi trataba de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta pero de momento las palabras de Koushiro no tenían ningún sentido para ella.

El enigma Koushiro: tan expresivo y dinámico para hablar de computadores y tan absolutamente negado para hablar de relaciones humanas y sentimientos.

—Así que imaginé que si sabía que tú y yo… —se sonrojó. Aún era incapaz de definirse con Mimi en voz alta—, ella se ilusionaría demasiado.

Mimi quedó unos segundos expectante hasta que se dio cuenta de que su explicación había finalizado ahí. Reflexionó sobre sus palabras, no mucho realmente, Mimi no era excesivamente introspectiva pero sí lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su pregunta seguía sin ser respondida.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Tus padres son muy agradables. No me molesta llevarme con ellos. ¡Me gustan!

La conocía, la conocía demasiado y en su interior sabía que esa respuesta no le iba a servir. A su modo, ella se parecía algo a él. A veces también quería todas las respuestas. Y a él, a veces como ahora no le gustaba dar las respuestas.

—Es que, como solo vas a estar aquí un año —murmuró.

Nada de determinación acompañó esa respuesta. Algo inusual en él.

Mimi, que casi nunca entendía las respuestas de Koushiro, esta vez lo entendió con tan pocas palabras. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas poder enojarse con él pero le fue imposible. Si hacía una pregunta, Kouhiro siempre le iba a dar una respuesta racional. Una respuesta correcta.

—Ya —susurró. Koushiro se alarmó. Mimi nunca se quedaba sin palabras—. Iré a despedirme de tus padres.

Koushiro quedó unos instantes en soledad, hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Entonces miró a su alrededor y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de lo aburrida que era su habitación.

Al salir sintió culpa por ver el rostro de su madre carente de sonrisa.

—¿Hice algo que la molestase, hijo?

—¡Claro que no mamá! —apresuró a tranquilizar. Bajó el rostro—. Fui yo.

—¿Y no vas a hablar con ella?

Miró a su madre y sintió que se ahogaba. Hablar. Por hablar se había arruinado su reciente noviazgo. Porque para hablar hay que saber hacerlo y él se sentía incapaz de ello. Solo sabía dar respuestas a preguntas. Respuestas reales aunque duelan y no sean las esperadas.

Sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro.

—Ve hijo, sabrás hacerlo.

Y aunque pensaba que no fuese capaz, por la confianza que sus padres tenían en él, lo intentaría.

Le sorprendió verla sentada en las escalaras a la salida de su casa. Mimi nunca esperaba, Mimi actuaba. Aunque quizá no la conociese como creyese y si esperase algunas veces. Quizá a él le hubiese estado esperando sin que se diese cuenta. Aunque le gustase mirar a Mimi, no era un buen observador y quizá pasase por alto más cosas de las que creía.

Se sentó a su lado.

—Siento lo que ha pasado.

Esperaba un berrinche pero no lo encontró. Mimi: ausente e introspectiva, encogió los hombros.

—Tienes razón, el año que viene mi padre regresará a su puesto en USA. Como siempre tu respuesta ha sido la correcta.

Su tono apagado, su mirada perdida. Nunca creyó Koushiro que añorase un berrinche de Mimi. Quería que le gritase, que le diese la vuelta a todo con su lógica ilógica. Quería que no se conformase con una respuesta correcta. Quería, simplemente, que los _onigiris_ siguiesen siendo dulces. Aunque no fuese lo correcto, Koushiro encontraba aburrido comerlos de otra forma.

Quedó unos segundos contagiado del desanimado estado de Mimi. Debía actuar pero con Mimi no podía hablar, tampoco pensar. Se frotó las sienes tratando de invocar su mente analítica. Debía existir una solución, debía hallar otra respuesta correcta al problema.

—¡Tentomon!

—¿Tentomon? —Mimi lo miró confusa. Aunque ya sin esforzarse por entenderlo. Prefería cuando no lo entendía de todas maneras.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó y le brilló la mirada—. He pasado mucho tiempo lejos de Tentomon y nuestra relación siempre ha sido fuerte y…

—¡No sigas Koushiro! —Paró. Tal vez no había hallado la respuesta idónea pero al menos Mimi había vuelto a su extroversion característica—, no puedes comparar nuestra relación con la de tu compañero. Una novia no es otro compañero digimon, ¿entiendes?

Koushiro se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Trataba de crear una analogía entre relaciones a distancia.

—No es acertada —cortó Mimi, haciendo un mohín.

—No lo es —confirmó Koushiro.

Porque con Tentomon pensaba mejor y más rápido. Sus respuestas eran lúcidas y convincentes. Con Mimi en cambio…

Su cerebro se colapsaba por la miel de sus ojos y de sus cabellos. Todo ella era miel. Dulce e invasora miel que entraba pos sus poros como el más feroz virus y desajustaba todo su sistema operativo.

No podía hacer funcionar su lógica cuando su relación en sí misma era ilógica. ¿Por qué iniciar un noviazgo con una chica con la que era incapaz de hablar sin enrojecer y que volvería al otro lado del Pacífico en menos de un año?

Si hubiese podido pensar con claridad hubiese intentado encontrar una solución idónea a su problema. A ese enamoramiento ilógico. Pero estaba infectado por ese virus con aroma a miel cuando ella le dijo ese animado "Está bien Koushiro. ¡También me gustas!" y tomó su mano y parece ser que se convirtió en su novia.

El virus que provocaba preguntas no tan útiles pero de las que más ansiaba su repuesta. Como por ejemplo, si su inmaculada piel era tan suave como parecía.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Mimi se dio cuenta de que el virus invasor no solo se había apropiado de su cerebro, también de su cuerpo. De su dedo que había recorrido sutilmente el brazo desnudo de Mimi.

Lo retiró avergonzado.

—No me molesta —dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa, recargándose un poco contra él.

¿Sonreía así Mimi cuando se le prestaba atención? Sabía que le gustaba su sonrisa pero nunca se había parado a pensar cómo era o qué la hacía aparecer.

¿Su rostro era tan suave como su brazo?

¿Sus labios sabrían también a miel?

Preguntas cuya respuesta era imposible de hallar solo con la mente. Preguntas ilógicas que no deben responderse, tan solo vivirse.

¿Un año?

Tiempo suficiente para encontrar una repuesta incorrecta.

 **-OWARI-**

.

* * *

 **#mishitroll**

N/A: no suelo escribir mucho mishiro así que no sé muy bien cómo quedó esto.

Gracias por leer. Saluditos!


End file.
